imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Girl
.]] Danger Girl is an American comic book series created by J. Scott Campbell and Andy Hartnell. The comic features a group of busty, scantily-clad secret agents led by a mentor who bears an unmistakeable resemblance to Sean Connery. The comic was a spoof of James Bond-style spy/action stories, with the Danger Girls being a send-up of the Bond girls. Unlike the Bond girls, however, the Danger Girls were the stars of the series. Characters Main Cast * Abbey Chase — The latest recruit to the Danger Girls. She's an outlaw archaeologist and gun specialist. * Sydney Savage — A leather-bound Danger Girl from Australia. Her primary weapon is the whip. * JC — An engineering gearhead who joins the Danger Girls in the video game. * Natalia Kassle — Was a former Russian intelligence agent. Her specialty is knives and other bladed weapons. It is later revealed that she was a double agent working for the evil Hammer Syndicate. Supporting Cast * Deuce - A former MI-6 agent who assembled and leads the Danger Girl team to fight the Hammer. His appearance and aspects of his character are clearly based on Sean Connery, including a few flashback sequences where he is clearly seen in "James Bond"-styled clothing. * Silicon Valerie – A computer expert from Oxford; she monitors the status of the Danger Girls on their missions, but yearns to be a bigger part of the action. * Johnny Barracuda - A handsome CIA agent with a large ego; he collaborates with the Danger Girls on various missions. * Secret Agent Zero - A spy from an unnamed organization as well as a former member of the Hammer Syndicate. No one knows what he looks like but he appears to have a connection with Abbey Chase. He could possibly be her father as he keeps a childhood photo of her with him. Villains * Major Maxim - The supposed leader of the Hammer Syndicate, he wears Nazi-styled clothing and a mask with red goggle eyes. He is very tall and boasts superhuman strength bestowed by a blue liquid called "Serum X". His true identity remains a mystery. * Assassin X - A skilled blind ninja working for the Hammer Syndicate. He appears to have a long history with Agent Zero. * Kid Dynamo - A dwarf man who has a grudge against Johnny Barracuda. His weapon of choice are a pair of golden extendable arms. Later on he dresses himself into a miniature Adolf Hitler. * Doctor Kharnov Von Kripplor - A mad scientist bent on making insane experiments for the Hammer, he is also the creator of Serum X. He appears to have his right face sown back and as a result it appears to be either rotting or has been mutated. * The Peach - The Peach appears to have a resemblance to Danny Devito, he mainly wears a black coat. * Donavin Conrad - Donavin is a cartoonish buffoon who lost his right eye to Abbey Chase. Comic mini-series Danger Girl This original series, illustrated and co-written by J. Scott Campbell, follows the adventures of newcomer Abbey Chase as she joins the Danger Girls to face the evil neo-Axis group known as the Hammer. The plot include endless double crosses and fast-paced battles against spectacular villains such as the mysterious Major Maxim. #1-7 Danger Girl: Kamikaze This manga-style follow-up miniseries by Tommy Yune has the team back together as they join a buxom Hong Kong operative hot on the trail of stolen nuclear weaponry. This time an eastern neo-Axis syndicate known as the Kama (Japanese word for "sickle") led by the Shogunner is gathering secret technology to complete a long-lost superweapon. 2 Danger Girl Special A one shot featuring the virtual adventures of Silicon Valerie by Arthur Adams. Danger Girl: Mod Bods A painted one shot (included on the flip side of the Danger Girl special) featuring the artwork of Joe Chiodo. Danger Girl: Hawaiian Punch The girls find trouble in paradise in this one shot featuring the artwork of Phil Noto. Danger Girl: Viva Las Danger Again featuring the art of Phil Noto, the girls are back in action as the strip becomes the target of a hostile takeover. Batman / Danger Girl The girls form an unlikely alliance with the dark knight as they go on assignment in Gotham City. Featuring the artwork of Leinil Francis Yu. ''Danger Girl: Back In Black'' Written by Andy Hartnell featuring the artwork of Nick Bradshaw. The girls are on a chase of a powerful and ancient Native American artifact which was stolen. Features a new sexy ally named Ruby. #1-4 Appearances in other media * A Danger Girl video game was released for Sony PlayStation. * Four 7" Danger Girl figures were released by McFarlane Toys: Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage, Natalia Castle, & Major Maxim. A fish tank special featuring the three Danger Girls was also released. Dragon Model Toys later released two of the three figures as 12" (1/6th Scale) figures. The two figures (in new outfits) were Abbey Chase & Sydney Savage. * A Danger Girl t.v. show was in the works for some time, (to be shown on the now-defunct UPN network) but the rights have since reverted back to the owner. The show was never produced. * Abbey, Sydney, and Natalia were made as figures in the Indy set of the HeroClix collectable miniatures game. Trivia * Johnny Barracuda is based on J. Scott Campbell himself. Barracuda visually resembles actor Bruce Campbell, who wrote the forward to the Danger Girl trade paperback. Campbell reciprocated by providing a drawing of Campbell for the paperback of Campbell's book If Chins Could Kill: Confessions of a B Movie Actor. * The appearance of Danger Girl Sydney Savage is based on actress Elizabeth Hurley, especially her appearance as the leather-clad Vanessa Kensington in the first two Austin Powers films. * The character Deuce is based on actor Sean Connery, the first major portrayer of James Bond. * The villainous Donavin Conrad is physically based on actor Timothy Dalton, who played James Bond himself in two films. * The Hammer is partially based on the terrorist group Cobra from G. I. Joe; several Cobra-influenced vehicles can be seen in use by the Hammer. * Major Maxim's strength-enhancing chemical delivery system is similar to that of Bane, a villain from the Batman series. Similarly, his mask and style of dress are reminiscent of Kroenen from the Hellboy series. * Secret Agent Zero and Assassin X seem to pay homage to the "G. I. Joe" characters Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow, respectively. The former also have similar or identical red tattoos on their arms, similar to the i-Ching-inspired tattoos of the latter two. Secret Agent Zero wears black while Assassin X wears white, both exhibiting knowledge of Ninjitsu, again similar to Snake-Eyes and Stormshadow. External links *Official website *A fairly comprehensive fan site *Site review of Danger Girl video game * Category:Comics Titles Category:Secret agents and spies Category:Wildstorm Comics titles Category:Comic Wiki